


jeremiah 17:9

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [191]: one-liner. <i>...and desperately wicked; who can know it?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	jeremiah 17:9

"I'm not sure," Zexion says, "but I don't think this is the way to go about getting yours back."

The body it came from is long since cold, but the mess of an organ is still oozing and twitching miserably in her small white hand (she takes her gloves off to play).

"Yes, well," she sighs, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, "the heart is deceitful, above all things." Larxene looks up at him and smiles sweetly.

Her teeth are stained pink.


End file.
